happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
MCPC03
Parallel worlds! Etsuko's tears. (並列の世界！ えつこさんの涙。 Heiretsu no sekai! Etsuko-san no namida.) is the third episode of Mirror Change Pretty Cure!. Summary Etsuko asks Yuuka why she moved to Akihabara Town when they are attacked by Hotaru's Kurogane. Cure Parallel comes to fight it off, but the Kurogane sends Etsuko, Yuuka, Cure Parallel and Hotaru in a parallel word. They find themselves in the past in front of a palace and Etsuko collapses to her knees and cries while Hotaru tries to figure out why she is having weird flashbacks. Yuuka does her best to help Etsuko while Cure Parallel tries to find an entrance out of the parallel world. Synopsis Yuuka is being shown around the town by Kiki when Etsuko runs up to her and says she'll show her the rest of the town. Yuuka smiles and says goodbye to Kiki, who runs of in the direction of the ice-cream shop. While showing Yuuka around, Etsuko asks Yuuka why she had moved to Akihabara Town when her father could have came here himself when Hotaru appeared and created a newspaper Kurogane. Cure Parallel then appears to fight the Kurogane, but before she can use her attack, the Kurogane starts spinning around, causing Etsuko, Yuuka, Hotaru and Cure Parallel to be sent inside of it and find them self in the past in front of the a palace. Yuuka runs to the right and keeps going straight until she runs straight into an invisible wall. Yuuka bounces of the wall and lands on her bum and gasps in pain but gets up and walks over to the others, telling them what she found out. Etsuko looks around until she realizes what the palace is and collapses to her knees and starts to cry. Etsuko sobs about something about "mama" and "papa" and something about "empire" and then muffles her words with her hands, so no one can see hear her, Yuuka goes over to comfort her but is told to go away. Yuuka backs away and asks if something happened o her parents but is answered with more tears. Hotaru, meanwhile is banging on the walls, yelling at the Kurogane to let her out, when suddenly, a girl with lilac hair wearing a black dress appears and casts a black magic at two people, who look similar to Etsuko's parents appears in her mind. Hotaru gasps and Cure Parallel walks past, telling her to be quiet and that she needs to concentrate on getting herself out. Cure Parallel then taps the invisible wall while Etsuko and Yuuka stare at her in admiration. Cure Parallel uses "Shining Purple Fast Forward" but it just causes a small hole, only big enough for Glass and Image to fly through. Etsuko and Yuuka then look at each other and grab the Changer Brace. Etsuko sniffs from all her crying, while saying her transformation pharse, causing her transformation to stuff up and not work, while Yuuka transforms herself. Cure Mirage is shocked to see Etsuko still not transformed and decides to use "Big Heart" to make the hole a bit bigger. Glass asks Etsuko if she is okay and tells her not to worry about her parents and Etsuko transforms into Cure Change. Cure Change "Round Circle", protecting herself from Hotaru and uses "Royal Blue Bang" to purify the Kurogane, making them get out of the Kurogane. Cure Change detransforms back to Estuko, who is huffing and puffing and Cure Parallel walks away. Hotaru still shocked from her vision, disappears to Shadow Empire tower. Yuuka asks Etsuko is okay, and Etsuko hops up on her feet and with a fake smile, she asks Yuuka if she would like to continue her tour. Yuuka shakes her head and says she should head home. Etsuko nods and walks away. Major Events * Etsuko, Yuuka, Hotaru and Cure Parallel are sent to a parallel world by Hotaru's Kurogane. * Hotaru starts having weird flashbacks. * Cure Parallel appears for the first time. * Cure Change uses Royal Blue Bang for the first time to get out of the parallel world. * Shining Purple Fast Forward is used by Cure Parallel for the first time. Trivia * This is the first episode to send the Cures and a villain to a parallel world. Characters Cures * Yakushimaru Yuuka/ Cure Mirage * Goto Etsuko/ Cure Change * Cure Parallel Mascots * Glass * Image Shadow Empire * Mayonaka Hotaru * Kurogane Supporting Characters * Haruno Kiki * Etsko's parents * Mysterious girl in black Category:Mirror Change Pretty Cure! Category:Mirror Change Pretty Cure! Episodes Category:Episodes Category:CureKanade